Typical encryption utilizes a strong encryption technology such as 256-bit AES (Advanced Encryption Standard). The AES algorithm encrypts plaintext data using a symmetric encryption key and associated parameters such as an IV, Salt, Hash and iteration count. It is assumed that the receiving side possesses the same encryption parameters and key to properly decrypt the message. An adversary without such information can mount a brute-force attack trying various encryption keys and parameters to break the encrypted message although this requires enormous resources and considerable time. A more advanced method of attack utilizes techniques such as frequency analysis.